Daria Reanimated 2
by Aprime
Summary: Reviewster must read!!


I would first like to answer a few questions or comments to Reviewster. I would like to bring up extremely good points. 1) I am new here and a minor, only a 14 yr old girl who has gotten many recommendations and awards for my writing. This is just for fun and I am not a professional. 2) If you have read my summary before you enter my story you would have seen the word reincarnated! Characters change and plus this was not on the show was it? Jackass is a good show also because it is like birds can fly and you can not. I am a High Honor Roll Student. There is no need to call a person brain damaged. Hopefully you will get this story! I am new, not a fully- fletched author making money and selling books like J.K. Rowling. I am simply a young writer! How was I supposed to know Reviews were from others?? I did not. I am human it was a mistake! Let me "improve" my writing ability and post a new story. REANIMATED!!! Get it? Twister-power is not me, just a fan of both good shows and likes my writing. I don't particularly like rocket power. If you can not say something nice do not say it at all.  
  
Daria REANIMATED 2  
  
We have left off Daria and Jane going to a place where they can not or at least think so, encounter a Jackass. Little did they know that the king was ahead of them! Daria: Hey we made it! Jane: Why so happy? It is our high school where we are imprisoned. Daria: As long as I do not have to see another Mtv (beavis and butthead and Jackass) freak chasing me around. Jane: Wow look at Demartino! MR.D: Hello Ms.Lane and Ms. Morgindorpher. I am GLAD to see YOU TWO here on this HELL of a day. (Eye pops out) Jane: Yes, and what is your point? Mr.D: Help me! Some jackass is asking me IDIOTIC questions. I am going to have a BREAK DOWN! Help me please girls! Daria: As usual. We try will Get Kevin's head on straight but do not expect us to succeed! Mr.D: It was not Kevin! He is not a STUDENT! Run it's him (runs away as if Godzilla is coming) Johnny Knoxville: Hey you two. Do you canoe? Jane: Do you have a low IQ? Johnny: Funny. Well um can you help me? Daria: Help you what? Receive a brain? Jane? Or help you to gain friends or wait we can not help you with that. Ask Britney if you do. Johnny: Not exactly. Just watch our new and improve urban canoe/swimming! Jane: No thanks. Why have you come here? Daria: I knew something stupid was out there but I think if you can not beat them join them. Jane: What! Daria are you serious! Daria: No. I have a sense of humor, an odd one though. Johnny: Well we need a new place to be. We need to live and survive! Daria: Doing stunts to hurt you and possibly dying is survival? Am I old fashioned? Johnny: Our show's survival. Listen; let's put it in these terms. I am ET and I need a new home! Jane: Really? Sorry I ran out of flying bikes a minute ago.  
  
(Mrs. Barch and Mr. O 'Neal approach) Barch: Spread the word, me and Timothy are getting married and are leaving Lawndale for good, right Timmy? O'Neal: Yes. We are going to host our own show on television. Our show will teach the true meaning of a good relationship. Daria: (chuckles) (Barch and her new hubby barged out of the school and leave in a beat up car that pulls up after Barch whistles.) Jane: Why didn't you say anything? Daria: I don't know. Jane: And you Tennessee man, I have an idea.  
  
Jane and Daria visit Trent. Trent as you know has inspiration for his music. Trent has a car and also a wild concept of life. Trent was not inspired yet. Daria goes home and Jane let's Johnny stay at her home. Daria gets a call from Tom.  
  
Tom: Hey Daria. Jane told me about the dilemma. Daria: I do not get it and do not want to. This is really odd. Tom: I know where to send them! Daria: Where? Tom: Atlantis! Daria: Huh? Tom: I don't know.  
  
Daria: (hangs up on Tom) God he wasted my time! (Falls asleep) (Doorbell rings) Ashton K: Hey Daria. Daria: Huh? Let me guess I have been Punk'd? (Wakes up) I wish that was true. (Doorbell rings) Okay.Now I am freaked out. Woman: Hi I am here to help you. Daria: Are you kidding?  
  
The woman is dressed up in black with sunglasses (Female Neo from Matrix)  
  
Woman: I am the one. I can save you. Let me explain. Johnny and his pals have reunited again. Johnny is king and I know what he wants. Me. Daria: How did he get here? Woman: Mtv made a mistake on their time slots. You are on at 11:00 and they were meant for 11:30. Daria: Ok that makes sense I guess. The one: I know why this is odd, the matrix is open Daria: So close it Woman: Where is Johnny? Quinn passes the two in the door way shouting to everyone.  
  
Quinn: I am going on a date with Ryan Dunn. He says he has a car and it's blue (his favorite color) Ok I admit this story ain't going so well. I want you the readers to send in to my email or on the reviews your ideas! I will conclude this thing but read my successes! Sponge Bob Jackass and Celebrity Jackass Death match! I will improve on another story with Daria and Jackass. 


End file.
